Lindsay and Tyler
.]]The relationship between Lindsay and Tyler has become one of the more popular of the Total Drama franchise. Though it plays off the cliché of the jock and the beauty queen, their personalities provide depth to a seemingly stereotypical pairing. More prominent is how Lindsay can't seem to remember Tyler's name and sometimes can't even remember what he looks like. Nevertheless, they are very much a loving couple. Overview Total Drama Island The relationship began on the first day they were at Camp Wawanakwa. As Lindsay was exploring the girls side of the Screaming Gophers cabin, she had her very first encounter with a cockroach. Tyler came in to try to stomp on it, but was having little luck. Though Duncan ultimately killed the bug with an axe, Tyler wooed Lindsay by saying that if she had any problems she could call on him. The attraction was immediate. Lindsay joined an alliance put together by Heather. Though Heather forbid Lindsay from seeing Tyler since he was on the opposing team the Killer Bass, Lindsay would manage to happen upon some way to meet and later make out with Tyler. This included walking out of the dodgeball competition and later Lindsay following Tyler, tied up in his yo-yo, to the bathroom even though Heather has tasked her with spying on Gwen It was not long, however, before the couple faced a long period of separation. In a challenge where the campers were to face their fears, Tyler was unable to overcome his fear of chickens. Something that his teammates found utterly ridicules and therefore voted him out. Upon hearing that he was eliminated, Lindsay said her good-bye to him through the confessional, blowing a kiss and implying that they would see each other again. Even though she said his name incorrectly at first. Lindsay would remain in competition for a very long time before she was finally eliminated in an act of betrayal from Heather. She arrived on Playa Des Losers and was reunited with Tyler. However, even though they were seen making out, she was having trouble remember his name or even what he looked like when she did get the name correct. Regardless, they still managed to uphold a romantic relationship by the end of the show. In-Between Lindsay's inability to remember Tyler's name caused her some grief when she returned home. What made the situation even more unfortunate was that she forgot to give him her phone number. She had his, but she couldn't remember to which name the number went to because she had a lot of numbers and a lot of names written down. Luckily for her, she got the call to return to the show, which meant she would be with Tyler again. While Tyler thought fondly of Lindsay upon returning home, his primary concern was on his and his dad learning that he just was not very good at sports. With his mother's encouragement, they went about looking for at least one sport he could actually become very good at. He was saddened that he never got to get Lindsay's phone number, but was very excited about returning to the show to be with her when he got the call. Total Drama Academy: Year One .]] Their reunion started off on a positive note as they locked lips right away. Though Lindsay was still having trouble remembering her name, she could at least remember what he looked like. Tyler has begun to appreciate what a lucky guy he was to be dating a girl like Lindsay, being reduced to looking like a drooling moron when he saw her wearing her school uniform for the first time. When they competed in Torture Chamber of Love during a Friday Challenge Night, Tyler was surprised and overjoyed to hear he was her first boyfriend, having never even kissed another boy before him. Throughout their time, Lindsay has come to calling Tyler by the name Tiger. Though they both know it's not his proper name, Tyler didn't seem to mind the name and actually felt it was a great nickname. At the very least it was a name she could remember him by. Wanting the same to be done for her, Tyler has taken to calling Lindsay Lemon whenever he's in a romantic mood. All in all, their relationship has been running smoothly. Trivia * This couple has many unique features about it, and also was the first to reach many significant milestones. Examples include: **They are the first official couple to be created over the course of Total Drama Island. ***They were officially a couple in "Dodgebrawl". **They are the first couple ever to kiss. **They were the first couple for both members of the couple to be eliminated in "Total Drama Island". (If one does not count Katie and Noah, since they were not a couple at the time of both of their eliminations.) **They are the only couple that has stayed the same since the Camp TV era. **It is implied that they may be the first couple to have gone all the way, although it is not known for certain if they have even actually done it. * In the Torture Chamber of Love, Lindsay successfully answered eight out of ten questions without lying, earning the pair 14 points. *This is one of two couples to be in the same class together. **Oddly, both couples are in the Others class. **In addition, both couples, as well as a third have both members compete in Return to Total Drama Island. *This is one of three couples to have both members be on different teams. **This is the only couple to have both members on different teams, yet be placed in the same class. Gallery Image:Uniform Fitting.jpg|Tyler drooling over Lindsay in her uniform by Lord Akiyama Category:Relationships Category:Interaction